Queen Of the Dorks
by CarrotTopsHateRed
Summary: I'm not like them. They're not like me. Is there a problem here? (Difference's must be overcome. Not.) Well there is when Jack Brewer comes to MY convention. (The biggest event of the year ruined, by a bad boy) My friends think there's more to him then I think . (Well they're obviously wrong!) I don't. (That pretty much sums it up.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers and Claimers: Before I start, and this goes for the whole story, I do not, I repeat, not own the popular TV show Kickin It, but I assure you, everything from the Nether series is entirely mine, you know, that and the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dorks and Pops**

_Nether runs as fast as she can, the harsh wind grating her back as she speeds away, the androids only seconds behind her._

_ "Please Derrick," she whispers into her shirt. "Please let this work."_

_But she knows that it won't. The plan was doomed to fail before it was set into action._

_"Destroy her!" The robotic like voices shout, now only inches away._

_She starts to cry, the blizzard becoming gradually worse as she weaves around the pines. She's about to reach the lake when it grabs her in its cold, metallic hand._

_"Destroy her!"_

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Queen of them all? Kim Crawford herself!" Jack says impassively. Ripping the book right out of my hands.

I HATE Jack. No wait, scratch that, I loathe him.

"Give it back Pop!" I snarl, pushing my thick, framed glasses up the bridge of my nose, "or I'll have to take it myself."

Our people are starting to surround us. Mine cowered slightly while his taunting.

I'm proud of them, these dweebs would rather not get involved with the wad of muscle bulging on Jack's biceps, but they still came to my aid.

"What, you think you can take me?" He growls.

Is that a challenge?

"I bet you couldn't get a shot at me if you tried!"

"Lets go then Crawford!" He hands Ricky my book. Taking a fighting stance.

My stomach hits the floor.

I'm silent for a moment, _everyone's_ silent.

"Well? You gonna stand there forever, what will it be?"

I raise my small fists and spread my legs.

For those of you who don't understand, this means yes.

"1…2…3!" Ricky shouts

Let the games begin!

Jack throws the first punch and I race away. I'm fast, I'm quick, I'm an incorrigible mastermind!

And I'm on the floor.

I can already feel it starting to swell. "Nice shot Jack, nice shot," I say with two thumbs up, "but next time, could you go a little lower, I hate black eyes!"

Believe it or not, this happens everyday after school, and always in the same place. Right here, in front of my locker.

I'm irritating the crud out of him…ha, serves him right!

"Kim," Milton makes his way into the small ring we've formed. "Kim! I told you. No. More. Fights!"

I huff, "he started it!"

"It doesn't matter who started it, I'm gonna end it."

I glare at him, "we didn't even make it to round two!"

"Like there ever was going to be a round two!" Randy laughs, "Jack just about beat the crap out of you!"

Jack himself is also chuckling, the deep sound echoing through my ears.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself thanks!" I hiss. Glaring at them.

Incase your wondering; I'm still on the floor.

"Guys, a little help here!" Are they blind?

Jerry takes one of my arms while Dad 2 takes the other. Pulling me up.

"Report!" I ask sharply.

"Looks pretty bad Kim," Jerry says worriedly.

I touch my eye, and yes, the swollen one.

"That's going to leave a mark," Milton states.

I roll my eyes, which is pretty hard to do with a potential shiner. "I'm just mad about the book. He took it away right when…"

"When what?" Milton asked.

"I'll never know," I shake my head sadly, "ever."

"Don't be disappointed, we'll find another one at the convention next week!"

_Yes, the convention!_

"What are you guys gonna wear?" I ask excitedly.

"Fishman's super suit!" Jerry says.

"I'm thinking Brainiac's lab coat, what about you Kim?" Milton asked.

"Nether's hood!"

"Nether's hood!" They say in unison.

"Yep, the rarest of the rare," I say proudly.

"How did you get it?" Jerry was practically shaking my shoulders with anticipation, who could blame him; it was Nether's hood for crying out loud!

"Let's just say I had some luck on eBay…"

It was a longer story than that, but no sense in confusing my poor friends.

"Your one lucky girl," Jerry said, letting out a whistle.

"I know I am," I said happily.

We walked out the school building, or as I liked to call it, Tarken's Tower, from Nether's Mission, book two.

"Why do you think the Pops do this to us," Milton asks.

"Yeah, what did we do to them?" Jerry added.

My expression turned grim, of course they didn't know.

I was the only one who did.

I wasn't going to burst their bubble. Not now not ever. They would find out when the time was right.

I'm not going all Yoda on you or something, it's just…they wouldn't believe me unless they discovered it for themselves.

* * *

**Ok, so tell me what you think, should I continue or just delete this story? This is entirely on you people, I already have the plot down on paper, so this is your call.**

**P.S. Review! (: **

**Thanks, **

**C.T.H.R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin It, nor will I ever... *tear***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dorks and Dweebs **

_Nether feels it's grasp tighten, she's scared, frightened even. Tears that were shed already frozen, small icicles dangling from her lashes. _

_ The lake. Derrick. The lake. Derrick. _

_ Her stepfather wouldn't be able to save her now; androids always dispensed there pray immediately after the hunt. _

_ She closed her eyes. So this was the end?_

_ She wasn't seeing the memories of her past, just Derrick's rage when he found out the assassination attempt succeeded._

_ That's when she saw them, the bright stars racing towards her, Brainiac leading the way. _

_ She smiled. He'd been working on that strategy for months, the stars being but a simple allusion. _

"Why do you like those books so much?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know. Why do you love the comics so much?" I retorted.

We grinned at each other like the Dorks we are.

Jerry, Milton, and I were eating lunch in the weirdly cliquey cafeteria. The stuff wasn't exactly my definition of good. But that's just me were talking about.

Besides, food poisoning wasn't my main concern.

Non-Nether lovers were surrounding us. We were like trout in a shark tank, and their leader, Jack, looked just a tad hungry.

Now, I will admit that Jack is and will always be seriously hot. But trust me, you don't want to judge this book by it's cover.

He wasn't necessarily a bully, or a full on Popular; he was just him, the jerk, sexist, and bad-boy of our school.

I'm more of the defender when it comes to the lesser kids. The ones with interests that aren't really, how do I say this? _In _right now, for example:

Smarter than Average, (commonly known as Nerds among Pops)

Not Yet Matured, (video game addicts for example, or maybe comic investors)

Uniquely Different, (usually consisting of Goths, tree huggers, and weirdly dressed kids, but trust me, there are others… (Again with the don't judge a book by it's cover thing))

I'm more of a mutt of all if you ask me. Which is highly unusual. Most Nether fans belong to only one grouping.

That's what kept the gang together, Nether.

Jerry read the comics.

Milton read the books.

And I read both.

I've found that fandom really brings people together, something about common interest…

Then came the lumbering shark, his steely gaze trained for the millionth time on me.

"Jack, please stop staring, it isn't polite you know."

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, like I live for manners." He said sarcastically. He seamed to be rather grumpy today. Not at all like himself.

"Hey, do you think we can talk for a minute?" He asked, nodding towards the empty table a few feet away.

"Sure."

We both made our way over.

"Are you ok?" I asked uncertainly, taking a seat.

I mentally squashed my maternal instincts to touch his forehead.

"Like you'd care," he said grouchily. "After all I've done to you, no way."

That stung. I don't know why but it did…wait, why _would _I care. He's right, after all he's done to me, I shouldn't. In fact, I ought to be supporting this whole Jack's-In-A-Bad-Mood thing myself.

But that's just not who I am. Never has been, never will be. I have a hard demeanor, but a soft soul. Quote from Spinning Around the Flame, book three in the Nether series.

"No duh, like I'd ask if I didn't," I said, frowning.

He looked truly confused. Dark brown eyes widening in realization of what I myself was surprised I had just said.

Oops.

It isn't really good to feel concern for your nemesis. When you do, you get attached. I should know; I've had around eight for the sixteen years I've been alive. For example, David Conan in second grade.

Before a flashback could pop into my head Jack interrupted my ever-changing thoughts. Man, could this dude take a hint?

"Kim, so after school," He put a hand to his throat. "The usual, is that cool?"

I snickered, "are you asking me to come to my own, personal, bully session? No offence, but that's totally lame." Dweeb….

He shrugged, "what can I say, I'm one to organize."

"That's touching, but I'd prefer a mark free face for the con…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. Now THAT was a stupid move.

"For the what?" He asked, generally interested.

"The science convention." I said, my voice edging higher.

He shook his head.

Insert sigh of relief here.

"I can aim lower if you like," he said.

"That would be great," I said happily.

I know what you're thinking, most kids would not accept a fight, but I just _love _the adrenaline rush. It makes me feel stronger, faster, and just better all together.

I could escape Milton easily enough. Tell him I had some business to attend to, 'cause technically that was true.

We shook on it.

The deal had been struck.

Before you tell me how stupid I am, I'd just like to inform you…

I already know.

* * *

**Ok, I've decided to continue this story. **

***special note* to Sarah (Guest), I can make an OC, I was just wondering if you meant for this story or for Life Sucks, then I'll get right to it!**

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope I can wright soon. I'm sorry for the delay but I was on a road trip, and this batterie doesn't last five minutes without the charger, so... yeah. Ideas are welcomed, don't be shy people!  
**

**REVIEW!**

**C.T.H.R**


End file.
